


Reading Your Comments

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Jack is shy af, M/M, Open-Secrets, Septiplier trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have been hiding their relationship for the public. But people are getting suspicious.<br/>Hence they read comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Your Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for le Kudos & Comments! Feedback is always open to me.  
> I might write a SadFic after thus one but idk.  
> HAVE A GREAT DAY, YOU HOES <3

Mark was looking for comments to read on his next video when he heard a knock on the front door. After a while it knocked again.

-"RYAN?..MATT?..ANYBODY?.." he called out into the empty house. Nark grumbled before standing up and going to answer it himself. When he opened the door he saw a camera in his face.

-"TOP A' DA MORNIN TO YA LADIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND I'M HERE AT MARK'S DOORSTEP!!" Jack shouted. 

-"Ba- I mean.. hey Jack... how are ya?" Mark said, keeping himself from holding his boyfriend's hand.

-"I'm great. Now let me in, dammit. It's freezin balls out here!" Jack exclaimed as he walked in. Jack turned around with the camera when Mark covered it with his hand and kissed Jack against the door.

-"hey.. what're you doin here?" Mark asked, his forehead resting on Jack's. He blushed a bright red before smiling and pecking him.

-"i wanted to surprise ya. Cant'a guy visit his sexy.. marvelous... annoying boyfriend once in a while, eh?" Jack said, kissing Mark's neck slowly. Mark's eyes fluttered before he grabbed the camera from his hands and shut it off.

-"wait. Wait wait wait. Is anybody..?"

-"Home? No. It's just us, Jackaboy" mark said with a wink at the end. Jack smiled devilishly before Mark lifted him in his arms and swooped him taking him to the living room.

* * *

 

-"That was.."

-"Amazing.." Jack finished for him. Both were lyinf on the couch lazily and sweaty after what they just did. Jack ran his hand across Mark's body before he sat up a little better.

-"so.." Jack began to say.

-"Round 3?" Mark finished. Smiling.

-"You bet." Jack said as he lifted his hand for the motion sensor. "I'm going ta kick yor arse at Just Dance one way or another" 

The two laughed before Matt and Ryan walked in where they both groaned.

-"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PLAY HALF NAKED!" Ryan yelled. Jack looked over at Mark who was currently looking for his shirt.

-"it's fun" Mark grumbled lightly.

-"And I think it's extremely sexy" Jack said as he bunched the shirt in his hand as he brought Mark in for a kiss. 

-"Oh my GOD you two suck sometimes" Ryan groaned as he made his way to the kitchen.

-"You bet we do, but that's all in Mark's area. He did this thing with his tongue once and--"

-"SHUT UP. LALALALA" Ryan yelled as he walked away. Matt laughed, shaking his head at it and Jack along with him. Matt followed Ryan and found him banging his head on the wall.

-"These two are going to be the death of me" he complained.

-"it's okay.. it's okay.." Matt said as he patted his back and stiffled a laugh.

* * *

-"Hey, babe? Can I ask you something..." Mark said as he put down his phone. The two migrated to the American's room after cleaning up the living room for the sake of Ryan and were now scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter, Jack laying on Mark's broad chest.

-"sure, wot is it?" Jack asked.

-"do you.. maybe.. possibly.. kinda.. want to makeacomingoutvideowithme?" Mark asked, hurriedly. Jack turned his head up slightly.

-"what?" Jack asked, chuckling slightly. Mark grabbed a pillow before he spoke again.

-"do you want to make a mhmm hmm mm m mm hmm?" He asked again, dropping the pillow on his face to muffle his voice.

-"maark" Jack begged playfully. He sat up and looked deep into his soft hazel and brown eyes. Mark sighed and ruffled his hsir a bit before speaking again.

-"I said... Do you want to make a coming out video with me?" Mark asked. Jack stared at him for a solid few seconds before smiling. And then it faded.

-"oh you're not blimey are ya?" Jack asked, his neck turning a shade of red.

-"look, I'm sorry. But... I just.. I want to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you are and bask in the sound of your voice through the skype calls on videos openly. I don't like keeping it a secret.." Mark explained, grabbing Jack's hands for understanding.

-"M-mark.. I.. I don't know if.. if i can.." Jack said, nervously.

-"it's okay, I'll hell y--"

-"They already call me a fag and shite but I just.. fok mark..I'm scared is wot I am" Jack said, almost shaking from anxiety.

-"Hey. Hey, Sean.. no. It'll be okay.. it will be. It's not like some people haven't already noticed anyway" Mark said, trying to help the Irishman. Jack smiled a little before hugging him. Mark held onto him and Jack looked up before telling him his answer.

-"yes. I'll do it, Mark"

* * *

 -"Top of the morning to you,  ladies" Mark said. Jack sat nervously by him, his knee bouncing ertically.

-"my name is Markiplier snd I'm back with Jack over here." He continued, pointing to Jack next to him who awkwardly raised his hand and curled his lips in with a small smile.

-"Hi" Jack said, almost silently. "We're going tah.... tah r-read your comments." He said, nervously.

Mark held his hand off camera and gave him a reassuring squeeze. They pulled up the first Tweet on Mark's and he answered diligently. His voice confident and normal as ever. They pulled up the next on on Jack's and his heartbeat quickened.

-"JAAACK. Have you seen the adorable fanart about you a-and Mark? Septiplier awa-aay.." Jack read aloud. He looked at Mark and realized that this tweet was too soon. Mark gave him a small smile before turning to the camera again.

-"funny thing is, guys, umm.. Jack and I are.. together.. hehe" Mark said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Jack looked at him wide-eyed before he yelled.

-"I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS GODDAM IDIOT, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY" he yelled as he grabbed Mark's head and kissed him. Mark was shockrd and began smiling into it and kissed back. When they pulled apart they looked at the camera and turned shades of red. 

-"Septiplier Away?" Mark asked.

-"OF COURSE YA SHITE" Jack replied, laughing. He couldn't even remember why he was nervous anymore.


End file.
